Angelita
This page uses content from the Melanie Martinez Wiki Angelita is a character created by Melanie Martinez for her film, K-12. She is portrayed by Elita Harkov. She is a student at K-12 Sleepaway School who is Cry Baby's best friend. Life Angelita is first seen when Cry Baby boards the school bus to K-12 Sleepaway School. The two appear to have been friends for a while. When one of the other students throws a note at Cry Baby calling her a "gap-toothed bitch", Angelita tells her to ignore them, calling them "real mature!" while Kelly and the other students continue to harass her, making fun of her name. The two girls use their powers to cause the bus to swerve and move around. The driver sees blood on the mirror and drives into the lake nearby, but when Cry Baby and Angelita see this, they use their powers to make the bus fly into the air. Angelita considers not letting the bus down, until a boy yells he's going to jump out the window, and they land the bus in response to this, which leads them to K-12 Sleepaway School. In Teacher's Pet, Angelita develops a crush on the Biology Teacher, who then tells her to stay after the class ends. It is implied that Angelita had a difficult childhood, since she says a phrase in French meaning, "There's blood everywhere", which she explains that she had learned it from her nanny. Personality As opposed to Cry Baby, Angelita is cold and laid back. She will not hesitate to use her powers to harm those she hates, which is shown when she suggests that Cry Baby use her powers during the fight with Kelly. In Alternative Press magazine, Angelita was revealed to be Leo sun and Libra rising. Her zodiac sign was described as tactful, romantic, charming, just, diplomatic and balanced, but also as superficial, detached, unreliable, laid-back, indecisive and self-indulgent. Powers and Abilities As an Empath, Angelita is shown to have magic/psychic powers, when her eyes are turned completely black. This is shown multiple times in K-12, telling her friend Cry Baby that "they can do whatever they want" when it comes to their powers. It is shown that she often takes advantage of her skills for her own benefit. Below is a list of powers that Angelita has displayed thus far: * Telekinesis: Like all Empaths, Angelita has demonstrated to use her telekinesis to move objects with her mind's force. The power is first shown in Wheels on the Bus, coupled with Cry Baby's own psychic abilities. Angelita uses this ability mutilple times throughout K-12. ** Mental Reintegration: In the scene directly before Nurse's Office, after seeing Cry Baby in doll form, Angelita was able to turn Cry Baby back to her normal state. A pinkish fog is created around her target when the power is used. * Pyrokinesis: As seen in Class Fight, Angelita has the ability to manipulate fire, creating a small ember in her hand without being hurt by it. She can generate it on her own, but the fire can be easily dissipated, as seen when Cry Baby put out the fire with a few drops of water. Skillset * Knife Proficiency: Angelita is shown to be very proficient in using knives as weapons. This is shown when she attacks and kills the Biology Teacher at the end of Teacher's Pet.https://www.instagram.com/p/BjvE_zqH8qg/https://www.instagram.com/p/BikTlw4nITd/ Trivia * Angelita is the second character to be portrayed by Elita, after Cashier. * According to Melanie, Angelita's hairstyle changes the most throughout the movie. * The knife seen in the I Hate Everyone But You music video looks visually similar to the one that Angelita uses to kill the teacher in Teacher's Pet. Gallery Main Article: K-12/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:K-12 Category:Elita Category:Melanie Martinez